1. Field of the Invention
The inventions described and claimed herein relate to probes and assays based on the use of genetic material such as RNA. More particularly, the inventions relate to the design and construction of nucleic acid probes and hybridization of such probes to genetic material of target non-viral organisms in assays for detection and/or quantitation thereof in test samples of, e.g., sputum, urine, blood and tissue sections, food, soil and water.
2. Introduction
Two single strands of nucleic acid, comprised of nucleotides, may associate ("hybridize") to form a double helical structure in which the two polynucleotide chains running in opposite directions are held together by hydrogen bonds (a weak form of chemical bond) between pairs of matched, centrally located compounds known as "bases." Generally, in the double helical structure of nucleic acids, for example, the base adenine (A) is hydrogen bonded to the base thymine (T) or uracil (U) while the base guanine (G) is hydrogen bonded to the base cytosine (C). At any point along the chain, therefore, one may find the base pairs AT or AU, TA or UA, GC, or CG. One may also find AG and GU base pairs in addition to the traditional ("canonical") base pairs. Assuming that a first single strand of nucleic acid is sufficiently complementary to a second and that the two are brought together under conditions which will promote their hybridization, double stranded nucleic acid will result. Under appropriate conditions, DNA/DNA, RNA/DNA, or RNA/RNA hybrids may be formed.
Broadly, there are two basic nucleic acid hybridization procedures. In one, known as "in solution" hybridization, both a "probe" nucleic acid sequence and nucleic acid molecules from a test sample are free in solution. In the other method, the sample nucleic acid is usually immobilized on a solid support and the probe sequence is free in solution.
A probe may be a single strand nucleic acid sequence which is complementary in some particular degree to the nucleic acid sequences sought to be detected ("target sequences"). It may also be labelled. A background description of the use of nucleic acid hybridization as a procedure for the detection of particular nucleic acid sequences is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 456,729, entitled "Method for Detection, Identification and Quantitation of Non-Viral Organisms," filed Jan. 10, 1983 (Kohne I, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,330), and U.S. application Ser. No. 655,365, entitled "Method For Detecting, Identifying and Quantitating Organisms and Viruses," filed Sep. 4, 1984 (Kohne II, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,611), both of which are incorporated by reference, together with all other applications cited herein.
Also described in those applications are methods for determining the presence of RNA-containing organisms in a sample which might contain such organisms, comprising the steps of bringing together any nucleic acids from a sample and a probe comprising nucleic acid molecules which are shorter than the rRNA subunit sequence from which it was derived and which are sufficiently complementary to hybridize to the rRNA of one or more non-viral organisms or groups of non-viral organisms, incubating the mixture under specified hybridization conditions, and assaying the resulting mixture for hybridization of the probe and any test sample rRNA. The invention is described to include using a probe which detects only rRNA subunit subsequences which are the same or sufficiently similar in particular organisms or groups of organisms and is said to detect the presence or absence of any one or more of those particular organisms in a sample, even in the presence of many non-related organisms.
We have discovered and describe herein a novel method and means for designing and constructing DNA probes for use in detecting unique rRNA sequences in an assay for the detection and/or quantitation of any group of non-viral organisms. Some of the inventive probes herein may be used to detect and/or quantify a single species or strain of non-viral organism and others may be used to detect and/or quantify members of an entire genus or desired phylogenetic grouping.